1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminators and, particularly, to an LED illuminator with a heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, light emitting diodes have been widely used in the illumination field due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut.
An LED illuminator includes a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the LED illuminator. Generally, the LED illuminator does not have a heat dissipation device with good heat dissipating efficiency, and operation of the LED in the illuminator may have a problem of instability because of the rapid accumulation of heat. Consequently, the light emitted from the LED often flickers, which degrades a quality of the LED illuminator. In addition, the LED illuminator is used in a high temperature state for a long time and the life time thereof is consequently shortened.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED illuminator with a heat dissipation structure which can overcome the above-described problems.